voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
IGF-Atlas
The IGF-Atlas is a ship created by the Galaxy Garrison. It was created to defend the Earth from the Galra and was eventually used as a replacement for the Castle of Lions. It's powered by the diamond created from the crushed remains of the Castle of Lions. It can turn into a giant robot that is 20 times the size of Voltron. History The Atlas was created using the data Sam Holt got from Coran before he returned to Earth. However, they were unable to find a power source that was able to properly power the ship before the Galra Empire began to invade Earth. However, they were able to finally able to power it with the crystal that was created from the remains of the Castle of Lions. With the Atlas, the Galaxy Garrison along with the Paladins managed to end the invasion and prevent the attempted destruction of Earth. Later, when a mysterious Robeast appeared it managed to support Voltron and managed to transform into a giant robot which was unlocked by Shiro. Sometime later after Earth officially joined the Voltron Coalition the Atlas was seen being repaired, maintained, and updated by Coran and the Coalition. Around six months after the victory over the Galra, the Atlas was fully repaired and ready to lead the mission to free the last worlds under Galra control. Powers and Abilities The Atlas possesses numerous energy cannons along with the main turret outfitted with ion dischargers with firepower enough to destroy Galra Cruisers. As with its predecessor Castle of Lions, Atlas can form particle barrier around it as additional defense, which more powerful since it can withstand prolonged hit from a combined beam of multiple Zaiforge Cannons. Even so, the formed barrier seemed to lack the ability to fire energy blasts from itself, mostly because limited resource to fully replicate technology of the original ship. Atlas' greatest ability, however, is reconfiguring itself into a giant robot that is controlled by Shiro. In both robot and ship form, Atlas' hull is very durable, enable it to endure severe punishments like Voltron, as it showed no outward signs of damage from a battle against the mysterious mech. In addition to immense strength befitting to its size, it can attack enemies from distance with larger, wrist-mounted ion discharger. Such unique ability, however, appeared to be the result of the use of quintessence-infused diamond that was once the original Castle of Lion, Sam mentioned that Atlas gained unique abilities that yet to be explored, and Shiro just awakened one of them through his new Altean prosthetic. Despite being incredibly powerful, Atlas does have a few weaknesses of its own, which make its overall power actually pale in comparison. The robot noted to be slow in movement (only slightly faster than Voltron without upgraded wings) and susceptible to energy absorption. Not only that, during its employment, its abilities seemed more limited due to Galaxy Garrison's limited resources during its construction. As such, by the end of Sendak's invasion, Atlas is currently undergoing several improvements by the coalition. During the final battle against Honerva, the Atlas merged with Voltron through the energy channeled by the Balmerans. Crew *Commander Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane (captain) *Commander Iverson *Veronica *Coran *Sam Holt (engineer) *Colleen Holt *Matthew Holt *Seok Jin *Paladins of Voltron **Keith **Lance **Katie "Pidge" Holt **Princess Allura **Hunk *Romelle *Space Mice *Acxa *Slav *Curtis *Blade of Marmora **Kolivan **Krolia *'MFE Pilots' **James Griffin **Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade **Ina Leifsdottir **Nadia Rizavi *Bae Bae *Cosmo *Tavo *'Prisoners' **Zethrid (turned ally) **Ezor (turned ally) **Olkari Pirate **Altean Colony Notes * The Atlas' ability to transform into a robot is similar to the Valguard/Valzacard from Super Robot Wars W. *According, to Sam Holt, he originally intended to power the Atlas with a Balmeran crystal. *Sam refers to the Castle of Lion's remains as the 'Infinite mass crystal' when installing it the Atlas. Gallery S7E07.172b. We're going to use these to upgrade our weapons 3.png S7E07.172c. We're going to use these to upgrade our weapons 4.png S7E09.192. Atlas command tower.png S7E09.193. The IFG-Atlas in its Garrison hangar.png Atlas in Galaxy Garrison.png Atlas on Firing Line.jpg Atlas in Air.png Atlas' head.png Voltron_LD_Atlas-10.jpg IGF-Atlas in the battle.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Ships